The Freeze Ray Song
by Alex Conrad
Summary: Big Bang Theory song fic based on Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog. The Freeze Ray song fits Shenny SO WELL!


**Author's Note: I was watching Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog and the Freeze Ray song has always been my favorite. It hit me watching it this time that there are many similarities between TBBT and DHSAB. (Sheldon= one lab accident away from an evil genius Billy= Evil Genius, Billy loves Penny, we know Sheldon does even though its not canon (yet), Both Penny's go out with someone we don't want them to...etc.) Has anyone else ever thought this? I feel like the Freeze Ray song was especially suited to Shenny. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT, if I did Shenny would be canon. I also don't own DHSAB, if I did I would have changed the end (Joss, your still awesome, I just really like happy endings.)**

**

* * *

**

_Laundry day__  
__See you there__  
__Underthings__  
__Tumbling__  
_

Sheldon walked into the laundry room to see Penny throwing her clothing into a washing machine. He watched as something fell to the ground. Penny bent over and picked it up. A red thong.

Sheldon looked away, more affected by seeing Penny's underthings than he should be. He sat his basket on the countertop with a tap causing Penny to look over.

"Hey Sheldon," She said with a smile. Sheldon nodded.

"Penny."

_Want to say__  
__Love your hair__  
__Here I go__  
__Mumbling__  
_

"Penny," Sheldon started after he had placed his cold colors into a washing machine.

"Yep." She acknowledged looking over at him.

"You're…" He started. He wanted tot ell her that her hair looked pretty tonight, but it wouldn't come out. "You're…putting your coloreds and whites together again. I've previously told you that it will harm your clothing." Penny nodded.

"And I've previously told you, I don't care."

_With my freeze ray__I will stop the world__  
__With my freeze ray__I will find the time to__  
__Find the words to_

_Tell you how__  
__How you make_

_Make me feel__  
__What's the phrase?__  
__Like a fool__  
__Kind of sick__  
__Special needs__  
__Anyways…_

What was he going to do? Whenever he was around her recently he felt so strange. He felt like a fool and nobody made him feel like a fool.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked as they walked up the stairs, "Are you okay? You've been acting funny…well, more than usual I mean."

Here was his chance. He could tell her right now. He could explain that whenever he was around her that he mysteriously couldn't breath, that his heart beat faster inexplicably, and that when she wasn't there he missed her without reason. But the words wouldn't be formed in his mouth.

"I'm fine." He said instead.

What he wouldn't give for a freezeray…

_With my freezeray__  
__I will stop the pain__  
__It's not a death ray or an icebeam__  
__That's all Johnny Snow__  
__I just think you need time to know__  
__That I'm the guy to make it real__  
__The feelings you don't dare to feel__  
__I'll bend the world to our will__  
__And we'll make time stand still__  
_

It had been a week since laundry night. He still hadn't told her how he felt. He had wanted to give her time, time to realize that maybe she felt the same way . He'd been exceptionally nice to her this week and went out of his way to be around her. He sure hoped that she had noticed…

He entered the laundry room to see Penny sitting on the washing machine.

"Hiya Sheldon." She said as he entered.

"Hello Penny," He replied, placing his basket on the counter. She hopped off her machine and leaned against the counter as he sorted his clothes.

"How are you tonight, moonpie?" She asked with a grin. He looked over at her an frowned.

"Only meemaw calls me that." He replied. Penny snickered. He looked over at her. She was beautiful when she smiled.

Suddenly it struck him what he had to do. Words were no use, he'd never get them out, even if he had a freeze ray to stop time and let him think of the perfect words…

He dropped the shirt he had been holding and leaned towards Penny.

She stopped laughing and stared up at him with her pretty green eyes.

He hesitated for just a moment, his mind telling him this was unsanitary and stupid while his heart spurred him on. He listened to his heart and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He relished the feel of her lips against his and the taste of her mouth.

Penny brought her hands up to his chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He placed his hands on the small of her back, not wanting to let go.

To Sheldon, it was if time stood still…

_That's the plan__  
__Rule the world__  
__You and me__  
__Anyday__  
_

"Your hair is beautiful tonight," He whispered against her mouth when they finally pulled apart. She smiled up at him, "I've wanted to tell you that for a while…"

Penny just grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
